mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero level Table
Levelling-up your heroes is the best way to improve in Mighty Party. Every level up will improve at least one of these stats in the hero: * Attack * Health * Improve Skills Every next level is harder to achieve, as you will need a higher quantity of cards of that hero. Costs can be reduced using Guild Bonuses. TIP 1: It's wise to accumulate a lot of possible level-ups, buy your Guild Bonus and level-up all you can at the same time. You can reborn your cards as well at a certain level. When you reborn a hero, you burn the cards needed to reach the reborn level, and you will have an improvement in stats, depending on every card. TIP 2: In terms of stats, you will usually prefer to exceed at least a couple of levels before reborning any hero. The following tables show the number of cards required to reach every hero level and the cost to buy that upgrade, divided every 6 levels (possible reborn blocks). } || 25 and 100 || 15 and 300 || 5''' and 600 |- ! 3 | '''50 and 80 || 50 and 300 || 30 and 600 || 10 and 900 |- ! 4 | 75 and 120 || 75 and 600 || 45 and 900 || 15 and 1400 |- ! 5 | 100 and 200 || 100 and 900 || 60 and 1400 || 20 and 1900 |- ! 6 | 150 and 300 || 130 and 1400 || 80 and 1900 || 40 and 2500 |- ! Total 1-6 | 400 and 750 || 380 and 3300 || 230 and 5100 || 90 and 7300 |- ! Reborn | || || First || First |} } || 160 and 2000 || 100 and 2500 || 60 and 3500 |- ! 8 | 250 and 1000 || 190 and 3500 || 120 and 4000 || 80 and 5500 |- ! 9 | 300 and 1500 || 220 and 4000 || 140 and 5000 || 100 and 7000 |- ! 10 | 350 and 2000 || 250 and 5000 || 160 and 6000 || 120 and 9000 |- ! 11 | 450 and 3000 || 330 and 6000 || 200 and 7000 || 150 and 11000 |- ! Total 7-11 | 1550 and 8000 || 1150 and 20500 || 720 and 24500 || 510 and 36000 |- ! Total 1-11 | 1950 and 8750 || 1530 and 23800 || 950 and 29600 || 600 and 43300 |- ! Reborn | First || First || Second || Second |} } || 420 and 8k || 250 and 9k || 200 and 14k |- ! 13 | 750 and 6k || 500 and 10k || 320 and 11k || 250 and 17k |- ! 14 | 900 and 8k || 600 and 12k || 400 ''' and 13k || '''320 and 20k |- ! 15 | 1100 and 10k || 750 and 14k || 500 and 16k || 400 and 24k |- ! 16 | 1400 and 13k || 950 and 16k || 650 and 19k || 500 and 28k |- ! Total 12-16 | 4750 and 41k || 3220 and 60k || 2120 and 68k || 1650 and 103k |- ! Total 1-16 | 6700 and 49750 || 4750 and 83800 || 3070 and 97600 || 2270 and 146300 |- ! Reborn | Second || Second || Third || Third |} } || 1400 and 19k || 900 and 22k || 700 and 32k |- ! 18 | 2700 and 19k || 1900 and 22k || 1100 and 26k || 850 and 36k |- ! 19 | 3500 and 22k || 2400 and 25k || 1350 and 30k || 1000 and 40k |- ! 20 | 4500 and 25k || 3000 and 28k || 1800 and 34k || 1300 and 44k |- ! 21 | 6000 and 28k || 3700 and 32k || 2300 and 38k || 1700 and 48k |- ! Total 17-21 | 18700 and 110k || 12400 and 126k || 7450 and 150k || 5550 and 200k |- ! Total 1-21 | 25400 and 159750 || 17150 and 209800 || 10520 and 247600 || 7820 and 346300 |- ! Reborn | Third || Third || Fourth ||Fourth |} } || 4500 and 36k || 3000 and 42k || 2200 and 52k |- ! 23 | 9500 and 36k || 5500 and 40k || 4000 and 47k || 2900 and 57k |- ! 24 | 12000 and 40k || 7000 and 45k || 5000 and 52k || 3700 and 62k |- ! 25 | 15000 and 45k || 9000 and 50k || 6300 and 58k || 4800 and 68k |- ! 26 | 18000 and 50k || 12000 and 55k || 8000 and 65k || 6000 and 75k |- ! Total 22-26 | 62000 and 203k || 38000 and 226k || 26300 and 264k || 19600 and 314k |- ! Total 1-26 | 87400 and 362750 || 55150 and 435800 || 36820 and 511600 || 27420 and 660300 |- ! Reborn | Fourth || Fourth || Fifth || Fifth |} Level Up Requirements In order to level up your heroes beyond a certain point, you need to reach a certain league once. The required league varies with rarity of the cards. The table below shows the max level for each league/rarity. But in general league 10 will allow you level 12 legendaries, level 13 epics and level 15 rares and level 11 commons. Evolve Without any other bonus, evolving costs as follows: * 50 common cards equal 5 rare card * 10 rare cards equal 1 epic card * 20 epic cards equal 1 legendary card * 500 common cards equal 5 epic card * 200 rare cards equal 1 legendary card * 2000 common cards equal 1 legendary card You can get evolve bonus from guild buffs, mini event and VIP Level 11 or greater. Guild Evolve Bonus goes up to 39% but no guilds have the bonus that high yet, the biggest guilds can give you 24%. VIP Evolve Bonus can give you 55%. And sometimes you can get double cards from evolve from mini events. So given enough time. There is a max evolve rate of 79% and double output cards. Which basically just lets you evolve at a 1:1 ratio.